Reasoning
by CladInPink
Summary: "Korra, we need to talk." Lin tries to reason with Korra, but it turns out they have a slight difference in opinions. Sexual innuendo, beware. Korra/Lin


**Reasoning**

"Korra, we need to talk."

The girl in her arms holds her breath and tries hard not to move. It's comically really, except Lin isn't feeling very humorous at the moment. There are more serious matters on her mind, one of them lying right there in her arms.

"I know you're awake."

Korra cracks open an eye, innocently snuggling closer as she starts breathing normally again. Her breaths tickles the sensitive skin of her earlobe, and Lin has to stop herself from shivering.

"People who are asleep don't hold their breath and play immobile," Lin clarifies, attempting to detangle Korra's limbs from her own.

She only holds on tighter, and Lin realizes that unless she's willing to engage in a wrestling match with the young Avatar, leaving her be would be the best course of action. She can feel Korra smile against her neck when she stops.

"I'm serious, Korra," Lin sighs, wishing she could look the girl in the eyes. Convincing her would be so much easier if she could get eye contact.

But Korra's face stay buried in the nook of her neck as if she's refusing to face the truth. Ironically enough, that is exactly what she's doing, Lin muses.

"No!" Lin is taken aback by her sudden, loud exclamation. "I know what you're going to say, and it's not happening."

Lin closes her eyes, wishing once again that she could have this conversation face-to-face. She'd be able to convey the meaning of her words on an emotional level, something that seemed to get through to the young Avatar a lot more often than logic.

"If you know what I'm going to say, you also know why," Lin says tiredly, her eyes still closed.

She can feel Korra's grip on her upper arm tighten ever so slightly. She waits for an answer, but the Water Tribe girl remains silent.

"I'm thirty-three years your senior," Lin starts, eyes fixed on a spot on the wall. "We're both women. I'm the Chief of Police and you're the Avatar. This can't work."

"That's your reason?" Korra scoffs, pulling far enough away to her in the eyes, searching her face.

Lin blinks. To her, those are reasons enough. She's never cared about the opinion of others, and that hasn't changed over the years. But her profession requires setting a good example, and having a relationship with an underage teenage girl isn't what the general public consider a "good example". Especially not when said teenage girl is the Avatar of all people.

"Any of these reasons should be reason enough," Lin counters, meeting Korra's heated stare with one of her own.

Korra bites her lip as if biting back harsh words. In a moment of distraction, Lin muses if Tenzin's meditation training has begun to pay off; usually the young Avatar spoke without thinking first.

"I didn't peg you as a people-pleaser."

Ah, maybe the pay-off hadn't been so great after all, Lin thinks dryly as Korra's bitter words reach her ears.

"Korra, you're underage," Lin grabs hold of her shoulder, intent on driving her point home. "This is what people mean by 'being taken advantage of'."

"Yes, because you're obviously a closet child molester, Lin," Korra rolls her eyes, voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Let me rephrase that for you," Lin growls, growing irritated with her attitude. "This is illegal."

"Oh I see," Korra snaps, angrily slapping Lin's hand from her shoulder. "You're such a goody two-shoes. Always following the rules like a mindless puppet."

A strong urge to slap some sense into the dark-skinned girl surges through her, and Lin only barely manages to squish it. Violence has never solved anything, much less a petty argument like this. However, she's tired of being the reasonable one in the argument.

"And you're a spoiled child who thinks everything will be served to you on a silver platter because of your title," she snarls, enjoying a moment of satisfaction as a look of hurt crosses over Korra's face.

Suddenly Korra is on top of her, hands gripping her upper arms and pressing her down into the mattress. Lin does nothing, only watching impassively, knowing that it will fuel the girl's anger.

She opens her mouth to goad the Water Tribe girl on, to find another reason to break things off, but is stopped when lips crashes against her own.

It's all teeth and some tongue, their tongues fighting for dominance in a battle that none of them wants to loose. Korra slides her hands down to her hips, nails digging in, proving Lin's earlier statement true. If she doesn't get what she want, she takes it by force.

But Lin Bei Fong isn't someone to give in, especially not to a spoiled teenager. She reciprocates just as roughly, making the Avatar squirm under her touch. If she wants war, she will damn well give her that. Lin has experience on her side, and soon enough Korra's gasps drown out her own.

Afterwards, when the two of them are panting heavily side by side and Lin is cursing herself for getting carried away like this, Korra turns to look at her with a smug grin on her face.

"You know, Lin, maybe you are a child molester after all."

* * *

_Author's note:_ Oh my god, what am I doing? Two drabbles in one night? This is not healthy. Also, I'm going to be a dead woman walking tomorrow. Zombie-look, here I come!

This started out innocent enough, but yeah... you can see where it ended hehe. Sorry, I tend to favor angst over fluff haha.


End file.
